


Bad Students come from Bad Teachers

by lamentomori



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/pseuds/lamentomori
Summary: No matter how much Naito means to discipline his boy his own fondness generally overrides the intent. Occasionally, he does succeed though.





	Bad Students come from Bad Teachers

"Brat.” Naito isn’t as out of breath as he sounds when he’d _finally_ corners Hiromu backstage. His breath is fast and heavy, but that’s to be expected, his breath is often fast and heavy when Hiromu’s concerned.

"Hmm.” He gets nothing more than the most ridiculously sultry smile in Hiromu’s vast collection of sultry smiles. The one where one side of his mouth, usually the right, curves up higher than the other, and he dips his chin, so he’s looking at Naito from under his eyelashes, and there’s nothing but mischievous lust in his eyes. "One day,” his tongue slowly darts over his lips, “I’m gonna toss this into the crowd.” He plops Naito’s hat back on his head with a grin, and twists it around so the peak is to the back of Naito’s head, as has become his at once annoying and endearing habit.

"Try it.” Naito scowls at him, or at least tries to. No one is looking at them right now, their attention caught by some other group of people, which means he doesn’t need to be anything other than entirely charmed by his brat. The scowl lasts all of a second before he's smiling fondly.

"I might.” Hiromu’s grin could give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money, all teeth and intrigue. "What’d you do to me if I did, hmm?” He’s a little shorter than Naito in the first place, but Hiromu has a terrible habit of ducking just enough to make himself seem incredibly small and vulnerable, then looking up at Naito with a lazy smile, and hooded eyes that promise nothing but a wickedly good time.

"Try. It.” It’s taken years to learn how to resist Hiromu, and those years always end up having been wasted, because Hiromu is a devious man who invents new ways to be irresistible. Today however, he’s distracted by Will, and takes off after him to go and harass him, Naito’s once more stolen hat dangling from his fingers. "Brat." Naito shakes his head, and messes up his hair, resigning himself to being hatless. Hiromu will return his hat once he's bored of annoying Will, or runs away from Okada. The flippy English asshole will be heading for the CHAOS locker room where Hiromu will be denied access by a scowling Okada and a screeching Gedo. He might come back to their locker room, but more likely, Hiromu will wander to the hotel, trusting Naito to gather his things, and return them to him in their hotel room.

His boy is due a punishment of some kind. Not just for his behaviour tonight, but for his antics in general. He's been excessively flirty, excessively taunting, excessively teasing. He’s never been very good at keeping Hiromu in check. He should try harder, but his boy gets his own way nine times out of ten. His behaviour is really a failing on Naito’s part. He’s far too enamoured, and far too indulgent. With everything, and everyone, in his life he is pleasantly detached, Hiromu overrides that detachment vehemently, he demands, and receives, Naito’s attention. From the moment he met Hiromu, he was enamoured. It’s only gotten worse over the years. He’s fallen deeper and deeper, and Hiromu has become more and more certain that his antics will be indulged. He should try to sort the problem, he should at least teach Hiromu to not be so much of a brat. He’s going to fail, but he often makes an attempt. He’s due to make another one, but there’s little point in rushing. Hiromu will either be in the room or he won’t be. The later Naito arrives, the more likely it is that his boy will be there.   

“On your knees.” Naito calls out as he enters their room. Hiromu makes an enquiring noise, which is more of a relief than it should be, because at least he’s there. “On your knees, Hiromu.” Naito hasn’t looked at him yet. He can guess that Hiromu is probably just sitting on the bed, watching him thoughtfully.  His boy is a clever, crafty little thing. For all he plays at impulsive and chaotic, he’ll be thinking of a way to throw Naito off from his plan, and turn the situation to his advantage. “Hiromu.” Naito toes his shoes off, and drapes his coat over the rack in the corner. He takes a deep breath, and sets his bag down. Hiromu will be bored of waiting for him, so he’ll either of done as he was told or returned to what he was doing in the first place. He turns into the room, and is met with the pleasing sight of a naked Hiromu, on his knees, his head bowed slightly, his hair in his eyes that are unwaveringly focussed on Naito.

“What’s wrong?” Hiromu’s staring at him unblinkingly, in a manner he’s adopted from Naito. It’s at once flattering, and slightly annoying. He strides over, and slides a hand into Hiromu’s thick hair, tugging his head back. “Your hat’s on the rack, if that’s the problem.”

“Good.” Naito stares down at him, and considers what exactly what he should do next. There’s plenty of options, but as ever his mind blanks when presented with Hiromu.

“So…” Hiromu smirks up at him. It’s far too cocky an expression for him to be wearing in this situation, but Hiromu doesn’t know what Naito has planned, although Naito doesn’t know what he has planned either. Hiromu’s _so_ is pertinent, and Naito lets it hang in the air, staring down at his boy. His hair is a little damp, which explains why he’s naked. He must have showered when he got back to the room.

“You’ve been… _misbehaving_ a lot lately.” Naito tugs at his hair, a grin blossoms on Hiromu’s lips.

“Lemme make that up to you.” Hiromu’s tongue flickers over his lips, his gaze sliding down Naito’s body. “Lemme show you how good a boy I can be.” Hiromu pulls against Naito’s grasp, and nuzzles against his groin. A blowjob would be a good start if nothing else.

“Try it.” Naito scritches Hiromu’s scalp, and draws him closer to his groin. Hiromu nods slightly, his hands making short work of freeing Naito’s cock. “Hands down.” Hiromu smirks up at him, and laps at Naito’s limp cock. His tongue slowly runs up and down, his lips wrapping around the head, sucking lightly. He lets Naito’s cock go with as much of a pop has he can. He leans back a little, ignoring Naito tightening his grip on the handful of hair.

“If I’m not allowed to use my hands, take your pants off for me.” One-handed trouser removal isn’t that hard, it feels slightly stupid to be standing there in his socks, but it’s the situation he finds himself in very quickly, no handed sock removal is more difficult, but he manages it. Hiromu takes his half-hard cock back into his mouth, his clever little tongue pushing his foreskin back, lapping around the head. He starts humming a soft little tune to himself, and the sensations have Naito tightening his grasp on his hair, fighting the urge to curl around Hiromu, and fuck his mouth. Naito can’t quite keep from making a noise when Hiromu shifts down from his cock to start lapping at his balls. His fingers flex against Hiromu’s scalp, his breathing deepening, speeding up. Hiromu glances up at him. He pulls back, his lips curved up in a smirk. “See, good boy.” He sucks at the skin of Naito’s balls.

“Keep trying, Hiro.” Naito swipes the head of his erection over Hiromu’s lips. His tongue darts out, lapping at Naito’s slowly weeping cock. His lips close around the head, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks lightly. “Try harder.” Naito gathers his hair back from his face, holding in place with one hand. Hiromu looks up at him as he slowly takes Naito’s entire length into his mouth. He pulls back quickly, only to slowly sink down again. Slow down, quick up, over and over again, it’s all but driving Naito mad. It takes him far too long to speed up, so long that Naito’s considering just forcing him to move faster, but this is supposed to be Hiromu proving he’s a good boy, so he’ll let him try his best. That sentiment lasts longer than Naito was expecting, but eventually he tires of the slow-ish pace, and he tightens his grip on Hiromu’s hair, using it to move his head faster, pulling him closer, letting Naito fuck him deeper. Hiromu’s staring up at him, his eyes watering just a little, his nostrils flared, his lips stretched around Naito’s cock. Muffled little noises escape Hiromu as Naito moves his head, all but using him as a ona-hole. Hiromu makes a sharp little noise, and raps on Naito’s foot. He stops, and pulls out of his mouth, letting Hiromu catch his breath. His head bowed, his chest heaving, his hair falling into his eyes. A moment later, he looks up at Naito again, his lips red, glistening, and open. “You okay, Hiromu?” He nods as he leans forward, taking Naito’s cock back into his mouth, his tongue dabbing at the leaking tip. Naito takes a firm hold of Hiromu’s head, one hand on each side of his head, his fingers curling in Hiromu’s hair. “I want you to stay still, okay?” Naito shifts his hips back, taking his cock from Hiromu’s mouth, wanting to hear his consent.

“No hands, sit still…this is cruel, Tetsuya, _cruel_.” Hiromu’s tongue wets his lips. His voice is just on the edge of rough, a little gravelly, a little deeper than normal. “A terrible punishment indeed.” Naito shakes his head, and lets Hiromu lean forward to take his cock back in his mouth.

“No moving, Hiro.” Still is a difficult thing for Hiromu to be, and Naito knows that, but it’s flattering that he tries. He tries to be as still as possible as Naito fucks his mouth. Slowly at first, steadily gaining speed fucking him hard and fast. Hiromu’s eyes are half-lidded, but locked on Naito’s, staring up at him with restrained lust. Hiromu’s arm shifts, and Naito raises an eyebrow. “No touching.” Hiromu whines at him, the vibrations have Naito’s chin falling to his chest, his eyes falling closed. He’s close, and Hiromu definitely knows that. His little whines deepen, his lips tighten, his tongue presses against the vein along the underside of Naito’s cock. He comes breathing Hiromu’s name. He can feel Hiromu’s breath from his nose, warm and damp ruffling his pubic hair, and absently wonders how long Hiromu would let him stay with his cock buried down his throat. Hiromu still looking up at him, his eyes dazed, glassy, and slightly desperate. Naito pulls his head back, letting his cock slip from Hiromu’s mouth. He leans in again, laving Naito’s too sensitive head, making sure he gets every drop of Naito’s release. Hiromu stays on his knees for a second, catching his breath, his fists balled on his thighs. He moans softly as he raises up from his knees, and pushes his hand through his hair. His lips are swollen and red, his eyes hazy and desperate. He looks up at Naito, his tongue flickers over his lips, lapping the remnants of Naito's cum from them.

"Was I good boy?" Hiromu’s voice is rougher and deeper, and Naito's cock gives a valiant twitch at the sound of it, but he's just been sucked dry. It’s going to have wait a while. Right now, he should put his foot down, he should assert himself, and tell Hiromu he's not getting any compliments for complying with his punishment, but he can never quite punish him properly. His boy is a brat, but he loves him dearly, and that love unfortunately means that Hiromu gets away with all manner of nonsense.

"Yeah." Naito reaches out to him, and slips his hand into Hiromu's hair. He nuzzles against Naito's hand, his eyes drifting closed. "For a change, you were a good boy." Naito pulls him up against his body, and smooths his hair back from his face. Hiromu smiles at him, managing a sweet innocent smile for at least ten seconds. His tongue flickers over his lips, his smile stretching into something else.  “But it was for a change.” Naito takes a handful of Hiromu’s hair, and pulls his head back. “You need putting back in your place, Hiro.” Naito changes the hand that’s tangled in Hiromu’s hair, and trails his thumb over his bottom lip. Hiromu responds with a quirk of an eyebrow, and his tongue flickering over Naito’s thumb.

“Am I not in my place?” He laughs softly, a sly little smile on his lips. “At your considerable mercy is my place, isn’t it?” With his handful of hair, Naito guides him to the bed, bending him over the side, kicks his feet his apart, and presses himself along Hiromu’s back. “See? Totally in my place.” Hiromu squirms a little, clearly trying to guess if he’s getting fucked or not. He isn’t.

“Hmm.” Naito runs his hands over Hiromu’s ass, squeezing it firmly. “Maybe…but you’ve a bad memory, little Hiromu.” The first smack to his ass has him gasping. Hiromu looks over his shoulder at Naito, an eyebrow raised. Naito smacks his ass again. Hiromu head falls to the bed once more, and he raises his ass, either requesting another strike or daring Naito to hit him again. Naito does, a hard smack that has Hiromu crying out softly. “You need to be better behaved around me.” Another firm smack, but all that escapes Hiromu is a muffled whine. A harder smack is his reward for the muffled noise, it earns Naito a genuine yelp. He rubs his hand over Hiromu’s ass absently. It’s a little warmer, and a little redder. “We’ll stick with tonight…” Naito taps Hiromu’s ass lightly, watching a little shiver run through him. “What did you do tonight, Hiromu?” Hiromu presses back against his hand, and moans quietly. “Hiromu.” A quiet groan. “What did you do?” Hiromu looks at him over his shoulder, a mildly putout pout on his face.

“You want a list, Tetsuya?” He grumbles, and yelps when Naito spanks him hard enough for his knees to give out.

“I do.” Naito gently runs his hands over Hiromu’s ass again, and sets him back on his feet properly.

“Okay, okay…” Hiromu’s breathing is faster, and shallower, on the edge of too much. Naito strokes his hand down his back, trying to soothe him, to keep him where he should be. He might be punishing his boy, but the last thing he wants is to genuinely upset him. “I…hmm…what did I do?” A less hard smack to his ass, that earns a less pained, and sweeter, yelp. “I guess stealing your hat.”

“Twice.” Naito cuts in with two sharp little smacks that have Hiromu half gasping, half laughing.

“Yes, yes, of course, twice. Very bad…and maybe running off with it…twice for that too.” Hiromu shifts from foot to foot, trying to make himself more comfortable. “Does following Ospreay to CHAOS-land count?” Naito _hmms_ at him, and Hiromu’s head bobs up and down. “Of course, it does…what else? I guess leaving my bags to your care, and coming back by myself, and not saying goodbye to the others.” He drops to rest on his forearms, his ass higher. “Is that all, Naito?” It’s a lot more than Naito had thought of if he’s honest, but Hiromu is inclined to keep lists. His boy is a crafty, careful little thing.

“For tonight that’ll do.” Naito takes a hold of his hips, and rearranges him just a little. “How many do you think you deserve?” He’s really asking _how many do you think you can take?_ He knows that Hiromu knows that, and that in doing this he’s defeating the purpose of the whole exercise, but he can never properly discipline his boy, because his brattiness is part of his considerable charm. 

“Hmm…eight infractions…one for each?” Hiromu glances over at him over his shoulder. There’s a hopeful little smile on his lips. Naito shakes his head. Hiromu sighs, a little pout on his lips. “Two for each? That makes sixteen?”

“Twenty.” Naito smooths his hand over Hiromu’s ass, and smiles at the little shivers that runs through Hiromu. “I think that’s about right, hmm?” Hiromu nods slightly, and his shoulders tense for a moment as he takes a deep breath.

“By my count there’s only twelve left though, right?” Hiromu looks like he’s steeling himself for something, something a little more than the twelve he’s talking about.

“It’s a shame we’re going by my count, then isn’t it?” Naito draws his hand back, and smacks Hiromu’s ass. “One.” Another gentle smack. “Two.” Slightly harder for the next two smacks. “Three, four. Five.” The fifth smack is firm enough for Hiromu to gasp. The next three strikes are lighter, but faster. “Six, seven, eight.” The next hit is hard, the one that follows is harder still. “Nine. Ten.” Ten has Hiromu panting, his head bowed down to the mattress.

“A minute.” Hiromu gasps, and moans quietly when Naito rubs his hand over his ass. The skin of his ass is warm and reddened. Naito leans over his back, and nips little kisses over his broad shoulders, avoiding his ass as much as he can. “Okay.” Naito kisses the back of his head, and smacks his ass again.

“Eleven.” It was a gentle little tap that has Hiromu arching his back, and wriggling his hips. “You ready?” Hiromu nods. Naito rears his hand back, and smacks him as hard as he dares. Hiromu gasps sharply, and collapses against the bed. “What number, Hiro?” Naito watches him carefully, he rights himself slowly, his shoulders tense.

“Twelve, Naito-san.” Hiromu’s voice is a little shaky. Naito smacks him again, somewhere between too hard, and too soft. “Thirteen.” Another like that. “Fourteen.” Slightly firmer for the next one. “Fifteen.”

“How should these last five be, Hiromu?” Naito strokes Hiromu’s ass lazily, giving him this choice is probably the most punishment he’s actually dished out. Hiromu looks to Naito for guidance and limits to push against. Making him set his own always seems to fluster him.

“However you want, Naito-san.” Hiromu murmurs softly, and Naito laughs at him.

“No.” Naito trails a hand up his back, and down again, lingering over the dip at the base of his spine. “Hard or soft, Hiro, hard or soft?” Hiromu whines again, his head sagging down.

“Both.” He glances over his shoulder, and smiles softly. “Gimme two soft, then the last three…” He trails off.

“Keep count for me then.” He’s oddly proud of his boy for making a decision, one that actually is surprisingly good.

“Sixteen. Seventeen.” The first two hits are swift, and as gentle as Naito thinks are acceptably. The first of the hard strikes has Hiromu panting around his gasped _eighteen_. The second hard strike doesn’t get counted for several seconds.

“Nineteen.” Hiromu’s panting quietly, then gathers himself. “Harder.” He sounds determined. A stupid proud little smile forms on Naito’s lips, and he wallops Hiromu’s ass as hard as possible. He collapses to the bed. “ _Twenty_.”

“Good boy.” Naito flops onto the bed beside Hiromu. He cups his cheek, and pulls him into a slow, lazy kiss. “Goodnight.” Naito closes his eyes, his arm resting on Hiromu’s shoulders.

“Goodnight?” Hiromu sounds scandalised. “ _Tetsuya_.” He whines, rubbing his slightly unexpected erection against Naito’s hip. Naito cracks an eye open, looking at him thoughtfully.

“What?” Hiromu’s humping his hip now, desperately trying to get him off. “You think you deserve a reward for having to be punished?” Hiromu whines, and stills. “Go to sleep, Hiromu.” Hiromu looks up at him, his eyes begging, but Naito is going to be stern on this matter. Hiromu licks along Naito’s jaw, his hand flexing on his chest. “Go to sleep.”

“Tetsuya, I can’t sleep like this.” Hiromu grinds against Naito’s hip again. “Is being kind to me really going to undo my punishment? I’m gonna be feeling that all day tomorrow.”

“I’m not getting you off, Hiro.” Naito closes his eyes. He can feign sleep better than most people. Hiromu sighs dramatically. He turns over on to his back, his fist thumping against the mattress. He turns further, settling on his side, his back to Naito. For a moment, Naito lets Hiromu lie alone, then he plasters himself to his back. He takes Hiromu’s cock in his hand. “I’m giving you a choice, Hiro.” He squeezes Hiromu’s cock, making it clear what the choice is, he can get Hiromu off, or not. Option one, Hiromu will get to cum, but Naito won’t be pleased. Option two, he takes his punishment like a good boy.

“Goodnight, Tetsuya.” Hiromu snuggles back against Naito, his voice is sharply clipped.

“Good boy.” Naito kisses the side of his head. In the morning he’ll give his boy the reward he deserves.


End file.
